


Mea Culpa

by Linger1536



Category: The Tudors
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ghosts, Haunting, Remorse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linger1536/pseuds/Linger1536
Summary: "Mea Culpa," and in the end it is suting because it is all his fault.Even Death could not keep them apart.





	

_"Are you not satisfied with your English rose? Is she not... dare I say, rather dull?"_

Soft eyes, ghostly skin, dull hair... Plain Jane. She was a bore, never would she dare to question him, nor would she challange him and bring forth heated passion. In the beginning he had loved it, cherished her willingness to comply but as time went one she had grown dull in his eyes, and her attempts to please him had grown tedious. 

Jane was nothing like...  _her._

* * *

_"Do you remember when I fell ill with the sweate?"_

He grunts but keeps his gaze firmly set on the parchment laid out on the table before him. He is not playing these games, he refuses to, but yet a memory begins to surface. 

A halo of dark hair frames a beautiful face claimed by Death. It has been years and years since but the memory still plays on his mind as if it had only been yesterday. 

 _"I was so tired, I wished Death would sweep me into his awaiting arms."_ She smiles at him from the chair she is lounging on.  _"Alas I was in love,"_ a deep sigh escapes her.  _"I could not cast away such a precious gift and so I fought for it. I fought for life... with you."_

Silence fills the chamber and he almost believes she has left to haunt someone else when he feels the soft caress of her breath against his neck.

_"What good did it do me?"_

* * *

_"You are becoming bitter."_

His hand clenches painfully around his wife's delicate one and a small gasp of both pain and surprise escapes her, but she does not try to remove her hand from his hold. She looks at him, tentatively seeking his gaze but he has only eyes for a young woman who has recently arrived at Court.

The woman had caught his eye earlier in the evening and he prays that she will accept his request to visit his chamber later on. 

 _"Think about sweet Jane's feelings,"_ she laughs.

* * *

_"Does Jane have cravings?"_

His fingers clench around the quill.

_"No?"_

For one moment his eyes flicker to her. She is standing by the window, gazing out at the grounds below with a thoughtful expression.

 _"She is very frail..."_ with that said she disappears into nothingness.

* * *

_"Did you cry over me?" Over Catherine?"_

His face is twisted with emotion, he does not portray a ruthless king.

_"I cried over you."_

* * *

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Papa is a great man."

The girl remains silent as she stares out into empty air with a thoughtful expression. "I suppose he is..."

_"He takes after his mother."_

The King's shoulders stiffen.

 

 


End file.
